A Child's Thoughts
by Dantaron
Summary: [For Dracobolt's fanfiction challenge] Aaron Jerra is the younger brother of Garet. Having lived his life in his brother's shadow, what happens when his brother is away, and he is left to his own devices? Who knows what surprises await him? [oneshot]


This is for Dracobolt's fanfiction challenge, so a nod to her. nods

Anyway, on with the story! Disclaimer: The Golden Sun world and all related things are not my own, but the property of Camelot Software.

You know, I could use a muse...

A Child's Thoughts

A young boy walked through the streets of the town of Vale, his hands swinging at his sides. He waved when waved to, and then retreated into his thoughts.

His bright crimson hair that was cut relatively short, ending just below his ears. Laughing red eyes, always filled with mischievousness, shone from a face that was ready with a smile at all times. He wore a green vest over a buttoned red turtleneck that was too long for him, and baggy pants the colour of the sun. Simple brown shoes were what he padded around in, the steadfast leather more than enough to withstand his wanderings. A machete was tied to his waist, the sharpened steel glinting in the light of Sol.

He passed his sister Kay and waved, who was hard at work tending to her precious flowers. More than once, his older brother Garet had crushed them to oblivion. So his sister was working harder to make up for the lost time it took to regrow them. She spotted him and waved him over.

Kay had grown into a charming lady of twenty. Charming, that is, until she got angry. Then she was just scary. The boy chuckled to himself at the many times she had blown up at he or his brother, usually about her garden.

She outstretched her hands, one holding a pile of dun-coloured seeds and another one of beige. "Which one do you think would look better in my garden, Aaron?"

Without hesitation, he pointed to the brown coloured ones. "Those."

Kay nodded. "Thank you, Aaron." She dug a small hole in the dirt with her spade, and planted the seeds. "You're so helpful, you know," she said, hair obscuring her eyes as she worked. "Unlike that oaf Garet."

"You're just saying that because you miss him," the boy teased.

Kay snapped her head up and glared at him. "I do not! Well," her eyes softened as she thought, "maybe a little. But only a little!"

Aaron just shrugged. "Whatever, sis. Catcha later." He walked off, whistling to himself.

As for himself, he missed his brother terribly. He would never admit it to Garet, but he looked up to his brother, who always seemed so sure of himself, so brave. Though, Aaron reflected, he was probably only sure of himself because he was too dumb to see what could go wrong. He grinned. He'd have to tell that to him when he returned.

He remembered the last time he saw Garet, many months ago. He had visited Vale one last time, accompanied by Isaac and two people Aaron didn't know. One of them was short, barely taller than him, with blond hair and eerie violet eyes. The other was a girl, a foot taller than him, with matching blue hair and eyes. He always felt uncomfortable when she was around… Everything seemed colder. He heard from his parents later that she was a Mercury Adept, which would explain it. He still remembered how shocked his parents were to see a non-Valean Adept. He had thought that Garet fancied her, and smiled in remembrance.

He chided himself for going off track, and steered his mind towards his meeting with Garet and company, as he liked to call them, though Isaac was the official leader. He stopped over the bridge that ran over the river. He set his elbows on the rail, and his mind wandered.

He remembered the last time he met Garet. He was younger then, less mature.

_Aaron is staring through the window, watching his family as they fret and worry over Garet. He could sympathize. He misses his brother too, and wishes he were here. Suddenly, he hears footsteps pad through the grass behind him, and he turns around. He sees Garet and Isaac standing behind him, smiling, and two people he didn't know hanging back._

_He gasps, and Garet grins. "Hey, how have you been?"_

_The younger Aaron's eyes widen in shock. "Oh, Garet! And Isaac!"_

_Isaac nods. "Hello, Aaron."_

_Aaron hops with excitement. "What happened? You're back already?"_

_Garet glares at him. "Already? What kind of way is that to greet us?" He fumes._

_Isaac glances at his friend. "Garet…"_

_Aaron trembles. "But- But they said you might never come back!" Garet turns away, masking his expression. Aaron continues. "And it still seems like you're not back for good, like you're just visiting." His eyes plead with them to deny it._

_The warriors flinch, and Garet turns back. "Really? Is that what is seems like?"_

_Aaron speaks slowly, sadly. "Yeah… You and your friends… You all look like you are about to leave."_

_Their expressions grow sad. "You're smarter than you look," Garet says._

_Aaron starts. "I have to shape up while you're gone, right? If not…" He trails off._

_Garet turns to Isaac. "Hey, the family'll be fine, as long as you're here! Am I right, or what?" Isaac nods. Garet grows suddenly silent, and when he speaks, his tone is serious. "Take care of our family while I'm gone. All right?"_

_He turns back and faces his younger brother. "WHATEVER YOU DO, you must protect the family while I'm gone. All right? I'm counting on you!"_

_Aaron feels his heart swell. His brother was counting on him, and it gives him a thrill to realize it. "Don't push yourself too hard, OK?" He pleads._

_Garet and Isaac nod to him, and then to each other. "I will do my best to show everyone that I am strong enough to our family and Vale." He pledges, and with a final wave of farewell, they walk away, and Aaron feels strangely lonelier than before._

_I could go with you if I were a little older… It's not fair… the boy muses, and turns back to the window._

Aaron sighed. That was the last he had seen of them in many months, but travellers brought rumours of their adventures. He felt proud to be related to a world-renowned hero, and had vowed to become stronger. So, everyday, first thing in the morning, he went out in the cool dew and practiced with his machete, swinging it when he was the only Valean awake. It gave him a sense of peace, of solitude.

A freezing wind blew from the west then, and Aaron shivered. Winter had just ended, but this cool wind would not let up! Though the boy did not know what element he was aligned to, considering his age, he knew it would be Mars. His entire family were Mars Adepts, controllers of fire. And, he hated the cold. He got off the bridge, and walked underneath it, pacing along the riverbank. He looked at the ruined house across the river, as well as the lone post sticking from the flowing river. It was the spot where Isaac's father, Jenna's parents and her brother, all died in the terrible storm over four years ago.

The adults always fawned over him, telling him he was 'oh so cute'. He didn't miss that, and truth be told he was rather glad he didn't have to put up with it anymore. That thought just made him feel guilty, and he regretted it. He knew they were nice people and all, and he probably would have missed them had he known them better.

And Felix. All he remembered of Felix was a strong silence, immovable as a mountain. He was older than his brother, the same age as his sister Kay.

Felix, the Venus Adept. Felix, the traitor.

Aaron narrowed his eyes, remembering when he first learned, after overhearing his parent's talk, what truly happened to Felix.

_"That fool!" His father blazes. "That traitor! Joining the very ones who stole the Elemental Stars! How dare he! When I get my hands on him…"_

_His mother moves in and places a hand on his shoulder. "Dear, calm down…"_

_His father shakes her off and paces around. It was a few days after Garet had left, and Aaron backs away, horrified. He remembers the stranger at the inn._

_a few days before_

_Aaron approaches timidly towards the figure staring pensively out the window, brooding. He reaches up and taps the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me, mister?"_

_The man wheels around, eyes blazing through his mask. With his wild hair and blue-green-copper mask, he looks like a monster. "What is it, child? What do you want!"_

_Aaron shrinks away, frightened. "Just to say, um, hello…" He offers lamely._

_ The man's eyes soften, and he bows his head to look at the youngster, his mane of brown hair falling onto his mask. He brushes it away, annoyed, and takes the boy by his shoulders. "I am sorry, child. There is much on my mind… please forgive my outburst. But, I would appreciate it if you left me to my thoughts…" He turns back to the window and falls silent._

_Aaron backs away, unsure if the man would really let him go. "O-okay, mister… I'll just be going now…"_

_"Please do," the man says quietly, and Aaron whirls and flees the inn. He would tell no one of the man, so scared he was.._

Aaron's eyes clouded. "After I learned Felix turned traitor, I realized that that man must've been Felix. I wanted to tell my parents," he mused, "but I could not. I still don't know why to this day." He reached to the ground and picked up a stone, smooth and disk like. With a single deft throw, he tossed it into the river, where it skipped once, twice, before the current swallowed it. Sighing, he stood, and wandered once more through Vale.

He found himself in front of old man Kraden's house, and felt a pang of pity for the scholar. The outsiders, of whom Felix was a member, had abducted Kraden and Jenna. Aaron narrowed his eyes, and shook his head. He had never been very close to the old man, though he was just beginning his lessons when he was kidnapped. Jenna he didn't know very well, though she was always around with his brother and Isaac. She scared him.

I wonder if all female Mars Adepts are scary, he thought, and decided he was probably right.

He ventured down the road, and stood in silence for a while beside the old fence. When he was younger, he used to imagine that beyond that gate, there were adventures just waiting to happen, but he knew better now. Garet was on an adventure, and it was outside of Vale.

Outside of Vale… how he longed to leave the village. Sure, it was a nice place, but nothing much happened. Aside from the eruption of Aleph, which had been quite a spectacle, it was boring. He sighed. He wasn't allowed to leave until he at least came of age and learned Psynergy, both tasks he had yet to master. He leaned against the post and slumped. I'll just catch a little nap… he thought, and drifted off.

He woke in the red evening light, Sol just beginning to set. He yawned and stretched, and was about to leave when he heard a sound that froze his blood like ice. It was a low growl, predatory and hungry. Dreading what he might see, he turned around very slowly, not making any sudden movements.

On the other side of the fence, haunches raised, was a wolf. It growled at him, teeth bared, and Aaron knew it would spring at any second. The boy mentally ran over his options. A, call for help and scream like a baby, probably get devoured. No. B, run. No, he couldn't outrun a wolf. C, stand and fight. That appealed to him, but he knew it was useless. But he knew he had to do it anyway.

Suddenly, the wolf sprung. Aaron dove forward and rolled, somersaulting to land on his feet. He drew his machete and smiled grimly. Months of training were about to pay off. He turned back, and almost laughed aloud.

The wolf's head was stuck between two posts, and it was growling in frustration. Now that he was closer, Aaron could see that it was worn and haggard, its ribs showing and legs sticklike. It obviously hasn't fed in a while, Aaron thought, reassured, and then shook his head. That probably makes it all the more dangerous.

He moved in, machete raised, going to finish off the beast. A normal person might have run away at this point, but he was to be of Mars. Running away from battle was unheard of, that much he knew. He raised his blade for a deft slash.

Aaron didn't know what went wrong. One moment, the wolf was there, stuck, the next, the fence was in pieces and the wolf was on him, pinning him under his weight. It reared back for a moment, going for the kill, and went for his throat.

When it reared, Aaron found his arms suddenly free. He quickly brought his arm around to block the wolf and felt strong jaws clamp onto his forearm. Something snapped, and he screamed in pain. The wolf glared into his eyes, and proceeded to chew, grinding his bones against one another. A dark haze began to creep into his vision.

Aaron glared back. He felt pain, beyond anything he had ever felt before. But then, he felt the pain give way to something else: rage. He was tasked with protecting his family and Vale, and no wolf was going to stop him. The smiling face of Garet arose in his blurring sight. He remembered his brother's words. _"I'm counting on you!"_

"I won't let you down, brother," Aaron whispered, and worked his free hand underneath the wolf. He pressed it against the beast's hairy underbelly, ignoring the sweat and stench. And he felt something respond. The ability that all Adepts have, that awakens to defend them when they are mortally in danger. The power of Psynergy.

Something deep and fiery awoke in the back of his mind, and words came to his mind. _"Fume!" _He cried, and fire erupted from his palm. The wolf howled with pain as the snake-like blast tore through his back and faded into the spring air, and the wolf collapsed onto Aaron. There was a great smouldering hole through the beast's back.

Feeling drained from overexerting himself, Aaron fell back and slipped into unconsciousness, with a great ol' smelly blanket for comfort.

"Aaron! Aaron! Please wake up!" A voice pleaded fervently, and Aaron blearily opened his eyes. A familiar face swam into his vision, and he shook his head to clear his mind.

"Kay? What are… you doing here?"

"I heard you scream," she said anxiously. "I came as fast as I could. Everyone's been searching for you. When I got here, you were blacked out underneath this wolf," she gestured to the side, where the wolf lolled over, dead. The hole in his back was still smouldering. She noticed him staring, and glanced back. "Did you do that?"

Aaron smiled weakly. "Y-yeah… I cast Fume… it worked… Garet would be proud of me, wouldn't he?"

Kay had a faraway look in her eyes, as if her mind were somewhere else. "Yes… he would." She embraced her youngest sibling, and both eventually fell asleep, taking comfort in each other's presence. And that's how the searchers found them, not a few feet from the corpse of the wolf.

_Epilogue_

It had been a few weeks since his encounter with the wolf, Aaron thought, as he chopped firewood. His arm had healed nicely, thanks to the efforts of Vale's healers. Everyone had been so surprised when he and Kay recounted the little adventure, surprised to know that he learnt Fume. Though, when he did it again, just to see if he could, it wore him out so much he nearly blacked out. His parents assured him all he needed to do was wait a while until he was older, and he was satisfied with that. Well, not really, but there was nothing he could do.

Kay was working beside him at her garden, which looked better than ever and was nearly finished. Every so often, they exchanged a glance and smiled. The ordeal had brought them closer to each other than ever before, and he was glad of that.

He stacked the piece he had been working on with the other ones, and turned to look over Vale, wiping sweat from his brow. He frowned. There was a large rock floating in the sky, turning as if looking for something. Aaron gasped when the rock turned to him: it had a great blue eye in the middle of its form. He backtracked and stood beside Kay, and tugged on her dress to get her attention. "Kay… what's that?"

"What, Aaron? Can't you see I'm-" She turned around, and paled. "It's the Wise One! This must be important!" She grabbed his arm and started running towards the rock, him wincing. His arm wasn't fully healed, yet.

**Citizens of Vale, **a voice spoke in their minds, **the Golden Sun is rising. Vale will be destroyed. I suggest you evacuate. Go approximately fifty miles from Vale, and rest on the top of the foothills of the nearest mountain.**

"What are you talking about?" A voice shouted, and the two siblings recognized the voice of their father.

The Wise One turned his baleful gaze on the enraged figure. **If you value your life, leave now, **he said icily.

Kay turned to him. "We should go." He nodded, and the two left town hurriedly, followed by a mass exodus as every citizen fled the town.

They walked for hours, and eventually reached their destination. They turned around, and everyone stood in shock as they watched Mount Aleph descend partly into the earth, dragging Vale with it and grinding it into oblivion. Minutes passed, and no one said a word. Voices rose beyond the ridge, and that broke them from their stupor. They stood in the shade of the trees, and waited to see who came.

To their utter shock, twelve people breasted the ridge, talking. Everyone gasped silently as they saw Isaac and Garet, and with them, Felix and Jenna.

Isaac and Garet broke off from the others, and climbed to the top of the ridge. They faltered and stumbled when they saw the stones that were all that remained of Vale, and yelled back to their group. The extended family of Mars Adepts crept closer to eavesdrop. Felix broke off from the crowd and went to them. Everyone listened closely.

"Isaac… Garet…" Felix was saying. "I understand what you're feeling. I've felt it, too. But standing here won't bring them back," he said, a fire in his eyes, and Aaron was reminded of that long ago day at the inn. "Let's go back to Vault. We can rest there and think..."

Isaac and his father said nothing, but Garet whirled on Felix. "Your family's safe, Felix. You don't have anything to worry about anymore..."

A blond-haired girl, a little taller than Aaron, noticed that Mars family in the shadows and leaned over to the blue-haired girl. Mia, Aaron remembered. That had a short whispered conversation, and Mia nodded.

Garet was trembling. "But what am I supposed to do? ...I'm all alone now."

The blond-haired girl smiled. "Aw... Poor baby..." she said, teasing.

Jenna glared at her. "Sheba, what's gotten into you? How could you say that to Garet?"

"Tee hee!" Mia giggled, and then said sarcastically. "I wonder..."

"Sheba, Mia? You think this is funny? I've lost everyone! My whole

family!" Garet screamed, and began to cry.

"Garet! Don't be so sad!" Kay called. Isaac looked puzzled.

"I'd thought you might be a little more confident after all your adventures!" Aaron's father said. Isaac looked shocked and wheeled around.

Aaron couldn't resist the opportunity. "Ha ha! I've got to see my brother crying!" Garet turned around and his tear-streaked face broke into a wide smile of relief.

His father was beaming. "So you made it back, Garet... I knew it would take more than this to beat you, Son."

His mother smiled. "Welcome home, Garet..."

His grandfather smiled, his wrinkles deepening. "You look surprised to see us, Garet."

Isaac's father – Kyle, Aaron remembered – looked shocked. "How did you survive?"

Kay answered. "The Wise One warned us of danger. He guided us here to safety."

His grandmother, never an optimist, added. "Everything was destroyed... Our homes, our town..."

"But the Wise One saved you all?" Kraden interjected, excited.

"I'm... I'm not alone!" Garet cried.

"If you all made it out, did Dora as well?" Kraden asked. Dora emerged, hands clasped, from the stand of trees she had been listening from.

"Dora..." "...Mom..." Isaac and Kyle said at the same time.

Dora smiled, fighting back tears. "Welcome home, Kyle... Isaac..."

"You survived!" They shouted, and ran towards her.

The three embraced, and Dora smiled. "So did you..."

After a whole day of celebrating, in which the whole story was told – his father was furious that they had lit the lighthouses, but Kraden had kindly deployed himself to convincing him otherwise – Aaron finally found himself alone with Garet. They talked for a while, and Aaron told Garet the story of his adventure.

Garet smiled. "So, you really used Fume?"

"Yep! I'm an Adept now," Aaron answered, smiling. He could hardly believe it himself.

"Didn't know you had it in you." They lapsed into silence, and watched the ones still dancing, who would party until they dropped in the small hours of the morning. Kraden, much to everyone's surprise, was breakdancing, surrounded by a crowd of cheering onlookers betting how long he could last. Piers, whom Aaron had just met, was dancing a slow dance as Sheba played a mournful tune on the lute. The others were all blended into the immense crowd, most of whom were quite drunk already.

Aaron turned to his brother and smiled knowingly. "I noticed you danced quite a few times with Mia, Garet…"

Garet turned away. "I hope you aren't implying anything…"

Aaron smiled and prodded his brother. "You know full well what I mean."

Suddenly laughing, Garet turned back and locked his brother with his elbow. "Come'ere, you." Laughing, the two wrestled for a while before collapsing, exhausted yet still chuckling.

"Good to have you back, Garet," Aaron said from the ground, wheezing.

"Good to be back, Aaron," Garet said with a smile. The two brothers sat in silence, and the celebrations still went on.

No one (with the possible exceptions of Jupiter Adepts) knew exactly what the future entailed, but Aaron didn't care. Garet was back, and everyone was reunited. A new age had begun: a Golden Age.


End file.
